elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Praise
Praise, or Authority, is a unfinished feature in Elona+. Praise and Authority both refer to the same thing - the points awarded to the player for completing quests in a town. The amount awarded depends on the difficulty of the quest. For delivery and escort quests, Authority for the destination town will be awarded. When the player has at least 2000 Authority in a town, talking to the town's elder will allow the player to manage the town in future versions. At this point, town management is mostly unimplemented and no town policies may be chosen except for one. After reaching 2000 Authority and choosing to manage the town, the choices offered by the elder are: * Policy implementation ** Revival of the right to vote (Authority: 50) * Law development * Construction of the facility In Melugas, the Control of underground passage sub-quest will have to be cleared in addition to the usual Authority requirement. Revival of the right to vote The "revival of the right to vote" option shows up only when there is a werewolf in town. Selecting it will use up 50 Authority points, and enable townsfolk and the player to vote for the person to be executed. This is the voting system introduced in Elona+ 1.55 to replace the old player alias voting system. Talking an NPC and asking if they are a werewolf between the time of the werewolf attack and checking the ballot box will cause their impress to slightly lower, but more votes will go to them and make them more likely to be executed. Adventurers in town are candidates for execution. Executions take place after voting at 12 noon if the player is in town. If two or more NPCs share the top number of votes, one of them will be selected for execution at random. Executions will increase the player's Authority in the town, whether the person executed was a werewolf or not. Town parameters (This section may warrant its own page in the future.) None of these do anything for now. Security ranges from -300 to 300, while Approval rating ranges from -100 to 100. The Approval rating determines the player's Evaluation. Other parameters: * Population * Water pollution * Ether concentration * Number of people who died * Tax % * Tourism revenue * Maintenance costs * Budget * Complaint Upcoming features? The following is a translated excerpt from Ano's blog: Completing quests will give Authority, while buying things in town and the passage of time will provide you with a budget. With these, you will be able to implement policies. At times, you may be called a parasite leeching off the town and there may be rebellions, but you will be able to do things like build facilities around towns and increase the number of NPCs spawning in a town. The idea is to have the player develop each town separately, so the facilities that can be built will differ between towns, and they can only be constructed right next to the town. I'll have to balance it so that everyone won't want to move next to Yowyn though. Changelog 1.55 - Bug where authority would not save when closing Elona fixed. Alias voting replaced with execution system, and option to restore voting rights added. 1.54 - Authority system introduced. NPCs started giving praise points in addition to usual quest rewards. Category:Elona+